


Instant Messenger

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I heard you got yourself shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Catchy title? Yeah, no. A scene that has been bugging me for a while and a quiet shift during which to type it on my phone.
> 
> I feel Rainbow Rowell's book 'Attachments' has a bit to answer for.

She could still taste Cam's macaroons, her nose scrunching up as she soon as she was confident he was far enough down the hallway to not see her.

Her tongue was digging into her tooth for an errant coconut flake when she opened her laptop back up and returned to running the simulations and writing her mission report.

She was nearly done coding another test  when a new IM popup appeared on her screen accompanied by a little bell.  
  
<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> So I heard you got yourself shot.  
  
She smiled at the screen.  
  
<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Yes, sir.

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Not one of your best decisions.

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> No, sir.

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> You okay?

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> I'm fine. A few weeks before I'm back on duty, though. Doctor's orders.

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> I'm glad you're okay.

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Thank you.  
  
Her fingers paused over the keyboard. It was weeks since they'd spoken thanks to practically back-to-back missions, she didnt want to lose touch with him just yet.  
  
<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> How are you?

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Currently hiding in my office. Someone had the crazy idea that I should make important decisions...

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Is that crazy person called the Commander in Chief?

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Oh, you've heard of him?

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Once or twice.  
  
She pictured him in his office with no lights on, is dress blues jacket over the back of his chair and his collar loosened messily.  
  
<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Everyone okay? Missing me?

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Everyone's fine. All missing you.

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Good.

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Visiting any time soon?

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> When you least expect it.

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Look forward to it.

[[JONEILL IS TYPING]]  
  
The notification disappeared and reappeared a few times.  
  
<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> You scared the crap out of me.  
  
She stared at the message for a beat, her chest tightening and a breath shuddering out.  
  
<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> It scared me too.  
  
Neither typed for a while, letting the unspoken hang there in the ether.  
  
<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Crap, they've found me.

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> You were hiding in your office. I'd be worried if they hadn't found you.

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Just cos you're on bedrest doesn't mean you get to sass me, Carter.

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Blame the painkillers, sir.

<<JONEILL to SCARTER>> Take care of yourself. I'll call when you're allowed home.

<<SCARTER to JONEILL>> Speak to you soon. Have a good day.

[[JONEILL HAS LOGGED OFF]]  
  



End file.
